1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to battery cover latching mechanisms, and more particularly relates, to a battery cover latching mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, to provide power to them. To secure more stable electrical connections, batteries are latched within a housing of the portable electronic device.
A typical battery cover latching assembly usually includes two hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from other end of the battery cover. The housing defines two grooves and a locking hole. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves, and the battery cover is pressed down towards the housing until the locking pin is inserted into the locking hole. Thus, the battery cover is detachably assembled to the housing the latching assembly. However, removal of the batter cover may require a strong force, which may damage the locking pin, making it inconvenient to install or remove the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.